


Be Rough With Me Too

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: :D, F/M, M/M, Multi, Violent Sex, all consensual, but broken bones is violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey  asked:Starkerpotts idea pepper still has extremis so sometimes Tony just watches his two enhanced lovers fuck because they ware him out especially when pepper rides his cock as Peter fucks his ass sometimes Peter and pepper are so rough with each other they break the bed and they wake up with burns scratches and bruises that heal before they leave the room





	Be Rough With Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is not a part of my Pepterony AU because Pepper has Extremis still

Tony has walked in on Pepper and Peter going at it more often than he can remember. They are always so rough with each other, not holding anything back at all. It’s fucking sexy, Tony won’t lie.

They have broken 18 beds so far, 10 couches, and somehow 2 doors. Peter frequently leaves the bedroom burned beyond what has to feel good, and Pepper leave with bruises and scratches and sometimes even broken bones.

(Tony is 90% sure Peter is still holding back, but hey. Pepper fucking loves the pain, and so does Peter.)

They’re much more careful with Tony. Don’t get him wrong, they’re still rough. But Tony doesn’t have healing powers, so they have to limit it.

The best one ever, in Tony’s opinion, was when Pepper rode him so hard he dislocated his hip. He wasn’t able to have sex for a week, but it was so fucking worth it. Especially because Pepper gave him like 20 ‘I’m sorry’ blow jobs.

Although a close second was when Peter fucked Tony while Tony was hanging from the ceiling, and Peter fucked him so hard he couldn’t sit down at all. He had to stand all the next week, of lay on his tummy.

He thinks this, right now, takes the cake though.

“P-please, P-Peter, I c-can’t- oh my god, I can’t!” He sobs.

Peter is fucking into him as hard as he ever has, holding Tony’s hips still. Tony is standing upright, one arm wrapped behind him around Peter’s neck. The other is on Pepper’s hips, which are slamming back into his own. He doesn’t know how Peter and Pepper have such a perfect rhythm, but there’s no way in hell hes compaining.

Pepper’s pussy is squeezing him so tight, and it’s so fucking warm. And Peter’s cock is driving into his prostate so hard he sees black every time.

Tony wonders, for a moment, if they’re going to kill him. Then Tony thinks, he doesn’t really care if he does die. There’s no way he’d rather go.

Peter growls in his ear, leaving bite marks. Not love bites; bite marks. His teeth leaving purple bruises all over Tony’s neck, all teeth shaped and big and wide and oh god, did he just draw blood? Tony hopes so.

Pepper moans and moves her hips faster, squirting around his cock. She slows back down to Peter’s pace, but doesn’t stop. “God Tony, your cock always makes me feel like I’m losing my mind.”

He moans and squeezes her hip. “Your pussy has definitely made me lose my mind, so we’re even.” He moans.

Peter speeds up his hips, filling Tony again. He’s filled Tony up three times now, and Tony’s belly is starting to bloat out.

Tony sobs, scratching Peter’s neck. He really wants to fucking cum, but they put an evil, evil cock ring on him. “It’s been h-hours, p-please! Please let me cum!” He sobs.

Pepper moans and speeds her hips up again. “I said I wanted five before you could cum. That was four, so you need to give me one more.” She scolds.

Tony wails, Peter abusing his prostate even harder.

Peter smirks and licks into Tony’s ear. “You’re taking this all so well baby, I’m so impressed. One more orgasm from Pepper, and I’ll take the ring off.”

Tony whines and clenches around Peter. “Pepper, oh god, please!”

Pepper moans and reaches below herself to rub her clit as she fucks herself back on Tony. “When you cum, I want you to cum inside me. I want you to fill me up, want you to cum so much I’m leaking with it- oh!”

Tony groans and feels Peter fucking him so hard Tony’s hips are moving into Pepper.

Pepper groans and squirts again, then pulls back a bit.

Peter reaches around and takes the ring off, then starts to fuck him even harder. “Cum inside her warm, wet, hot pussy. Go on, cum inside her.”

Tony can’t hold on any longer. He finishes inside Pepper, feeling Peter finish at the same time.

They both pull away and Tony collapses to the bed, panting. “Holy fucking hell…”

Peter giggles and kisses his cheek, then kisses Pepper. “That was fun! We should do it again!”

Tony groans and sticks his ass up in the air a bit more. “You’re gonna have to give me a long time to recover. My ass is on fire.”

Pepper coos and kisses his hole, licking inside and sucking Peter’s cum out.

Tony whines, wishing he could go again so soon. When Pepper has licked and sucked Tony clean, she lays down and kisses Tony dirtily, tongue fucking his mouth.

Tony hums and takes it, tasing himself and Peter on her tongue.

“Fuck, you guys are so fucking hot.” Peter says.

Pepper pulls away and giggles, hugging Tony and holding Peter’s hand. “Okay, small cat nap, then showers.”


End file.
